


Down in a Hole

by apyewackety



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Bondage, Crying, Fanart, Rape/Non-con Elements, Torture, just being a lil evil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-30
Updated: 2019-09-30
Packaged: 2020-11-08 10:04:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20833658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/apyewackety/pseuds/apyewackety
Summary: A little bit of fanart for EndlessStairway's "Downward Facing Dog".  Loki is corrected for speaking out of turn.





	Down in a Hole

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Downward Facing Dog](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20457794) by [EndlessStairway](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EndlessStairway/pseuds/EndlessStairway). 

> The story this drawing is inspired by is pretty harrowing. Loki!Whump turned up to 11. Love me some Loki!Whump ( so long as he gets some comfort along the way. Gotta beat 'em up good before bringing in the snugs.)and this one is delivering it in spades, as well as being gorgeously written.


End file.
